


What Happened?

by Connorperry42



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorperry42/pseuds/Connorperry42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was having a wonderful day until he gets a phone call informing him that his youngest had been stabbed. At the hospital Frank was informed that his son had been tortured. What happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Let's see how this goes. Just something that I couldn't get out of my mind. If there's interest I'll continue otherwise I'll drop it.

Renzulli couldn’t believe it. How had this happened? He had just set Jamie up with another partner not even two weeks ago and already the kid was being ushered away on a stretcher. How had Jamie even been stabbed? What was Jamie doing in a dump like this? Had the perps dragged him in here? Tried to rob him? He didn’t know. All Renzulli knew now was that he needed to call the commissioner and let the man know that his youngest was headed towards St. Victor’s hospital with a stab wound to the abdomen.

\---BlueBloods---

Frank was having an easy day for once. They came along so rarely that he tried his best to take advantage of that face and hold as big a family dinner as possible on short notice. Thankfully Pop had the boys and Nicky after school and Erin and Danny were coming by after work to pick them up – right in time for dinner. Jamie had the day off so he’d agreed to come when Frank had called him an hour ago. Linda was going to be the only one who wouldn’t be able to make it because she was had to work.

He was smiling as he stood up, ready to head out. The shrill sound of a phone caused him to groan – he’d been so close. “Hello”

“Commissioner”

Frank recognized the voice of Jamie’s former partner, “Sargent Renzulli. What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry to say this sir but… Jamie was just loaded into the back of a bus heading for St. Victor’s. He’s been stabbed.”

Frank felt his heart stop. This couldn’t be happening, not again. Not another son. He could not have another son in the hospital. “How serious?”

“The paramedics think he should be fine, think it missed all the vital organs but they can’t make that call officially.”

He sighed in slight relief. “Thank you for telling me”

Frank didn’t stop to tell anyone what had happened just went straight for his car and told his driver to head to St. Victor’s. On the way he called Erin, Danny and Pop. He’d tried to call Linda but she didn’t answer, probably didn’t have her phone on her while she was working.

Frank didn’t remember much of the drive or the waiting room. The next thing that he remembered was standing in the doorway of his youngest’ hospital room door staring at the still form lying in the bed.

The doctor’s said that the paramedics had called it right. The knife had missed all major organs. There would be no permanent damage; his son would heal fine. The doctor’s wanted to keep him overnight but he could leave in the morning. That wasn’t the troubling part though.

The doctor had also said that Jamie was severely malnourished. Also the boy was sleep deprived and had various scars that covered his body. The doctor had said that if he weren’t the commissioner then he would be under suspicion for torturing his child. Not just abusing the boy as a youth but torturing him. Frank could hardly hold down the bile in his throat.

Frank had asked if the doctor was sure he’d got the correct patient file because the only permanent scar Jamie had accrued as a child was from being pushed down a hill on his bike and up a home made ramp by his older brother Danny. It was small and faded; unless you knew it was there you wouldn’t even notice it. Jamie had never been hit, let alone abused or… tortured.

The doctor had assured him that he’d had the right patient. The man had even shown the DNA match. It was true. It was his son.

The body he’d been staring at started to move slightly. He watched as the fingers twitched before arms started to move upwards towards the head. The nasal cannula was slipped off with one swipe before the arms were pushing the skinny body up into a sitting position.

Frank remained at his post in the door. He just couldn’t force himself to move towards his son. How had he missed so much? How had Jamie hid so much? He shook his head and looked over at the body again only this time it was sitting up and looking back at him.

Clearing his throat Frank Reagan finally stepped into the room. “Hey. How you feeling?”

Jamie blinked up at him with a measuring gaze. The boy looked guarded, hidden. He’d never seen his son look like that.

“Is he up?” Erin asked rushing into the room. She stopped short when she found that she was now the center of her younger brother. “Hey. How’s the wound?”

Again Jamie merely blinked at her. Why wasn’t he talking? Frank didn’t understand it.

Danny, Pop, the boys and Nicky all filed into the room and soon the whole family was crowding around Jamie, asking him how he was or if he needed anything. Jamie never spoke just blinked at everyone.

They all tried to get him to talk but with no success. Frank could see that his family was becoming concerned. He hadn’t told them what the doctor had said but even still Jamie looked so skinny. The boy seemed uncomfortable with all of them in the room and as though he was about ready to bolt at any second. Frank just didn’t understand.

His phone rang, He would have ignored it if it hadn’t been for the ring tone. Only one of his children had that ring tone. “Hello?”

“Dad? Where is everyone? I thought you wanted to have dinner.”

That was Jamie’s voice. That was the voice of the child he’d raised. That was the voice of the happy boy who hadn’t been tortured; who didn’t look scared of his own family, who wasn’t skin and bones, who talked. That was Jamie’s voice.

The question became, who was the boy in the bed? The one in the bed looked identical to Jamie, had the same DNA as Jamie…

“Jack?”


End file.
